


What Kind of Day Has it Been?

by squireofgeekdom



Category: End Times (Web Series), The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/pseuds/squireofgeekdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A West Wing/End Times crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Kind of Day Has it Been?

[The following is a transcript of a video recording found in the Burtke records. The original video footage no longer survives]

Archivist: In these clips, we see several other important Greenden leaders. Josiah and Abigail Bartlet took on more central leadership roles after the removal of Maddi Valon, but they’re still - to our knowledge Commanders at Fort Bennett. These clips were before the two of them were married, so Abigail Bartlet was Abigail Barrington at the time. 

(The Archivist seems distracted) There are a few others we recognize here - we have references that suggest CJ - Claudia Jean Cregg - has been a part of the Eyes - the Independent Information Initiative. Joshua Lyman, Charles Young - we’ve encountered these people working for Greenden before. I haven’t heard anything about - (she looks at her notes) Sam Seaborn, Toby Ziegler, or Donna Moss, but they’re clearly members of the Fort Bennett group. 

And then there’s - look, I’ve been on missions to assassinate Leo McGarry before, and I didn’t -   
(The Archivist rubs her forehead) What’s in this clips - it’s been scrubbed. It’s nowhere in Ruhani’s notes, no one in the family ever mentions it. What he - It’s just not, it’s not done. You’d have to be suicidal. It’s a wonder he’s still alive. No wonder everyone hates him so much…

(The Archivist flips through a notebook on her desk.) That might be why there are no mentions of the Greenden presence at this meeting. We know the Burtkes were there, and from these clips, they clearly (The Archivist almost laughs) knew that Greenden was there. But there’s nothing in Ruhani’s notebook about it at all. Nothing in Colonel Jackson’s reports. There’s nothing about any of it. 

I guess it’s a pattern, nondisclosure. From these clips - (The Archivist shakes her head and hits the keyboard.)

====  
6-2025-2  
Clip 101

(Camera opens on CJ)

CJ: [CJ adjusts her jacket] So, how does this work?

Trace: Just - tell us a little bit about yourself. 

CJ: Well - I’m CJ, like I said

Trace: Is CJ short for something?

CJ: Um, it’s short for Claudia Jean, but no one but my dad calls me that. Called. Um. I mean, I guess Jed - Commander Bartlet - he sometimes does when he’s being - I don’t know, him. Commander Bartlet - he’s also with Greenden, like I said. Commander Barrington and Commander Bartlet are in charge at Fort Bennett. I’m here with them and some of the other people from Fort Bennett.

Trace: Who else is with you?

CJ: Some of my friends - Josh, Sam, Toby, Charlie and Donna. You’ll probably see them around.

Trace: Did you guys know each other pre-vi?

CJ: Pre- yeah - Josh, Sam, and Toby and I were in the same debate club in high school, and Charlie and Donna went to the same school as we did. 

Trace: How did you end up at Greenden?

CJ: Oh, we were friends with Jed and Abbey - Commander Bartlet and Commander Barrington, before the virus. Well, Josh knows Jed and Abbey because of Leo - Josh’s family and Leo’s family are - were - good friends, and Leo - Leo’s been Jed and Abbey’s friend since forever. Leo was - he’s still missing. He was at the Air Force Academy when the virus hit and we - we haven’t heard from him since. 

Trace: I’m sorry. 

CJ: [CJ rummages through a bag] Abbey gave me a - a picture. In case anyone else - if anyone at Fort Mariah or Fort Hadley sees him. 

Trace: Yeah, definitely. We can let people know.

[CJ holds the picture up to the camera. It shows two boys in graduation gowns and caps. One of them is laughing.]

Trace: Aw, that’s cute!

CJ: Leo’s the one on the left. J - Commander Bartlet is the one of the right.

Trace: We’ll definitely see what we can do. 

CJ: Thanks. They - the Commanders would be here, but they’ve been stuck in meetings with Maddi and the rest. 

Trace: Yeah, it seems like everyone’s been stuck in meetings. 

CJ: Yeah.

Trace: So you ended up in Greenden -?

CJ: Yeah, Jed and Abbey came and got us after our - after things got bad. We - I’m sorry, I don’t - were you -

Trace: We didn’t get to Greenden until a few months after things got - bad.

CJ: [Nods] Things were - things were crazy right away. We mostly hid out in the academic buildings. After Maddi - organized things - Jed and Abbey were able to get involved, and they got us out to Fort Bennett as soon as they could. We’ve been there ever since. 

Trace: And how are things at Fort Bennett?

CJ: They’re good. I mean, we call it Fort Bennett now, but it’s really Jed’s family’s old place. It’s half a farm already, so it’s been easy to set up food production. There are even some animals out there. 

Trace: And how do you feel about how things are run out there?

CJ: Everything’s - good. Ab - Commander Barrington and Commander Bartlet are good leaders. They have things well in hand. They’re good at listening to everyone at the Fort. And we’re far away from - You guys - you said you were at Fort Hadley?

Trace: Yeah. For a few months now.

CJ: So you don’t - you don’t know anything more about what’s going on at Fort Mariah?

Trace: Just - rumors, really. Ma - Commander Valon was only at Fort Hadley for a few days before we came here.

CJ: Right. Yeah. I’m going to go try and show this [holds out picture] to some other people. Unless - sorry, did you have anything else?

Trace: No, that’s great. Thank you for your time! We’ll try and look out for - for Leo.

====  
6-2025-2  
Clip 102

(Camera opens on Toby Ziegler, CJ Cregg, Josh Lyman, Sam Seaborn, Charlie Young, and Donna Moss seated around a table.)

Josh: Hey, what’s with the camera?

Trace: I’m documenting the assembly. Is it alright if I film you guys?

CJ: You’re the girl who interviewed me before - Trace, right?

Trace: That’s me.

Josh: (indistinct) Did you ask her about -?

CJ: (indistinct) Yeah.

Trace: So what are you guys up to?

Josh: Just playing a round of poker while everyone’s in meetings. You want in?

Trace: What are you guys playing for?

(Josh waves at the table to show a pile of assorted candies and snacks)

CJ: We raided the vending machines before we left the college - Fort Mariah, I mean. 

Toby: Raise.

CJ: I see that.

Trace: I think I still have some Red Vines in my bag. Deal me in when I get back?

CJ: Sure -

(Jed Bartlet and Abbey Barrington enter)

Jed: What an absolute bunch of weasels!

Abbey: Babe, the next meeting is in fifteen minutes, could you please -

Jed: Absolute weasels! Who is this?

Trace: I’m Trace Roth. I’ve been documenting the Assembly. 

Jed: What you should be documenting is the besmirching of the English going on in the Federal Bureau of whatever -

Abbey: This from a kid who never uses two words where he can use ten -

Jed: - not that that man has ever served a day in government in his life - and - 

Abbey: I’m Abbey Barrington. It’s nice to meet you. 

Jed: - by the way, when I use words, those are powerful words! Words that can illustrate and inspire, not obfuscate and -

Abbey: Feel free to ignore my boyfriend’s ranting.

CJ: Jed.

(The camera pans to the group of Burtke soldiers, lead by Colonel Tania Jackson. Two of the soldiers towards the back of the group are arguing.)

Jed: - and mislead, and -

CJ: Jed!

Abbey: Leo!

Jed: and - Leo? Leo!

(Private Leo McGarry looks up and his mouth drops open. Jed rushes towards the group of Burtke soldiers. Three of the Burtke soldiers [Private Finn DeLancey, Lieutenants Miles Hutchison and James Bradley] raise their guns. The camera is jostled as Charlie Young rushes out of his chair.)

Leo: STAND DOWN!

(The Burtke soldiers reflexively lower their weapons halfway. Charlie Young pauses in his charge, already between Jed and the Burtkes. The rest of the group are on their feet, partially obscuring the view of the camera.)

Leo: He’s a friend. (To Colonel Tania Jackson) They’re friends.

(Finn, Miles, and James look to Colonel Tania Jackson, who nods. They holster their guns.)

Jed: Leo?

(Leo looks to check that the Burtke soldiers are fully disengaged from their weapons)

Leo: Jed, Jesus - 

(Leo rushes across the room and wraps his arms around Jed’s shoulders.)

Abbey: Leo -

(Leo reaches over to embrace her as well)

Leo: (indistinct) Abbey - Charlie - Josh - you’re all -

(The whole group of Fort Bennett survivors moves in to huddle around Leo.)

Colonel Tania Jackson: Private McGarry.

(Leo disengages from the others to turn around and stand in front of them, facing the Burtkes.)

Leo: You didn’t tell me we were meeting with Greenden. You didn’t tell me there were survivors from Greenden. You said they were all -

Colonel Tania Jackson: You’re given information when it’s necessary, Private.

Leo: That’s crap! You knew, you knew and you didn’t -

Maddi Valon: What’s going on here?

(The camera pans to show Maddi’s entering the room.)

Colonel Tania Jackson: Pardon us, Miss Valon, we’re ready to start the meeting.

Maddi Valon: It’s Commander Valon.

Colonel Tania Jackson: Of course, and tell me, where did you earn that rank, Commander? Tell me, did you serve in the Navy? Or perhaps you commanded a wing of the Air Force?

(Maddi walks across the room towards Colonel Jackson)

Maddi Valon: I command the Greenden Army.

Colonel Tania Jackson: Of course. The Greenden Army. (Colonel Jackson glances dismissively over the Fort Bennett survivors and Trace)

(Maddi steps closer to Colonel Jackson and the Burtke soldiers put their hands on their guns.)

Trace: Maybe you guys should head in and get started?

Colonel Tania Jackson: Of course.

(Colonel Jackson turns to lead the remainder of the Burtke soldiers into the conference room, but turns back momentarily to look at Private McGarry, still standing in front of the Fort Bennett survivors)

Colonel Tania Jackson: Private McGarry.

(Leo stares at her for a moment, then reaches up and tears the Burtke patch off of his fatigues and throws it on the ground.)

Leo: Go to hell.

(The Burtke soldiers draw their guns. The Fort Bennett survivors swarm around Leo. Colonel Tania Jackson raises a hand.)

Colonel Tania Jackson: So it’s desertion, Private McGarry.

Leo: Yeah, I guess it is, Major Jackson.

(Colonel Tania Jackson puts a hand to her weapon. Maddi steps in front of the group.)

Maddi: You heard the kid, he’s with us now. 

(The Burke soldiers look to Colonel Jackson. A door opens.)

Greenden Soldier (unidentified): Sir?

(Two Greenden soldiers move past Trace, hands on their weapons.)

Colonel Tania Jackson: Alright. Let’s start the meeting. 

(The Burtke soldiers lower their weapons.)

Maddi: Alright. McClane, private meeting? No cameras.

Trace: Right, just give me -

(The Greenden soldiers approach the crew of Fort Bennett survivors)

Jed: Hey, what -

====  
6-2025-2  
Clip 103

(The camera opens on Leo McGarry seated at a table in an otherwise barren room. Maddi Valon is walking towards the table)

Maddi: McClane, get out of here. This is an interrogation.

Trace: You filmed my interrogation! 

Maddi: Yippie Ki Yay. If you want to hand over the camera and let me film, go right ahead

Trace: The last time I let go of this camera I didn’t get it back for six weeks! And I think it’ll be important to people to know that you weren’t shoving this guy’s head in a bucket of water or -

Maddi: A bucket of water? Not a bad idea, McClane, you wanna run and get me one?

Leo: Jesus Christ, you don’t - I’ll tell you everything you want to know about the Burtkes. Everything you want to know. You want the names of their leaders? I have them. Give me a map and I’ll give you their patrol routes. Hell, I’ll give you their home address. 

Maddi: You’ll tell me whatever I want you to tell me, and if you’re lying to me -

Trace: Maddi!

(Maddi pauses and looks at Trace.)

Trace: You brought me here to film, so let me film.

Maddi: Jesus! Fine, if it’ll keep your mouth shut. 

Trace: Thank you.

(Maddi starts towards the seat across from Leo, but stops at the indistinct sounds of shouting from down the hall.)

Maddi: What the hell -

(She puts a hand on her gun. Hansen bursts into the room, holding a gun.)

Trace: Wha -

(Trace and the camera get knocked to the ground. Indistinct sounds of shouting. A gun goes off, Hansen shouts and the gun drops to the ground, in the camera’s frame, and skitters across the room towards Trace. There’s a sharp cracking sound and a scream.)

Trace: Is everyone okay?

(The camera pans up to Hansen, face down on the ground. Leo has Hansen pinned with his arms held behind his back, and Maddi has a gun pointed at Hansen’s head. Bone is visible through the sleeve of Hansen’s right arm.)

Leo: We got him.

Maddi: What the Hell was this? Who let him in here? 

(Greenden soldiers rush into the room)

Maddi: How the Hell did he get in here?

Greenden soldier (unidentified): We don’t know, sir!

Maddi: What are you, incompetent? (To Hansen) Start talking, before I put one of these bullets in your head. Is that what you wanted to do to me? Who sent you?

Hansen: Jesus, my arm. Fuck!

Maddi: START TALKING! (She fires a shot into the floor next to his head.)

Leo: What the Hell?!

(Two of the Greenden soldiers pull Leo off Hansen and hold his arms behind his back.)

Hansen: Charlie - Charlie Brightman let me in. (He laughs) Told him I needed a place to crash -

Trace: Charlie -?

Harry: (indistinct, from outside the room) Trace!

Trace: Harry! 

Charlie B.: Trace!

Trace: I’m okay guys. 

(One of the Greenden soldiers blocks Harry and Charlie from entering the room. Charlie catches sight of Hansen.)

Charlie: Hansen? What -?

Maddi: This scavenger just tried to murder me! What did you have to do with this?

Charlie: I didn’t - I thought - 

(A Greenden soldier steps forward, covering the whole frame.)

Greenden soldier: You need to turn the camera off -

Trace: But - 

====  
6-2025-2  
Clip 104

(The camera opens on gravel and pans up to Maddi and a group of Greenden soldiers)

Maddi: Get in the cars! We’re leaving! 

Trace: What?

Maddi: Now, McClane!

Abbey: What’s going on?

Maddi: (Points at Charlie) His ‘friend’ tried to kill me! So we are getting the Hell out of here before someone tries again!

(Leo is escorted through by Greenden soldiers)

Jed: Leo! Are you alright? What happened?

Abbey: Is that blood?

Leo: I’m fine. It’s not mine.

Maddi: Yes yes, fine, we can all have a cozy catch up later, now get in th -

(The sound of gunshots. The camera drops to the ground. There is returning fire from the Greenden soldiers. Indistinct screams.)

Harry: (offscreen) Stay down!

Maddi: GET IN THE CAR! GET IN THE CAR! GO!

Trace: (indistinct) Who’s been hit?! Who’s bee -

====  
6-2025-2  
Clip 105

Trace: -at’s going on? Why are we stopping?

Kimber: We’re pretty far away. Whoever - they couldn’t have kept up with us.

Harry: No one’s been following us, right?

(Maddi Valon walks quickly past the car window. Trace gets out of the car and follows.)

Maddi: Get out of the car!

(In the car behind them, the Fort Bennett crew and Leo McGarry unload. Maddi appears to begin yelling at Leo. Trace runs towards the car)

Sam: - that is totally out of line, Commander.

Maddi: I don’t think you get to decide what’s out of line when it comes to the safety of Greenden, skippy! This man - (she points at Leo) - has nearly gotten me killed twice! He’s a Burtke plant! 

Sam: That is absolutely ridiculous -

Leo: I broke the guy’s arm!

CJ: It was Jed and Josh that got shot! Jesus -

Maddi: Yeah, well, I’m not concerned about -

Jed: Leo! 

(Charlie Young steps in front of Maddi)

Charlie Y: I’m going to need you to step back.

Maddi: Excuse me?

Charlie Y: Please.

Maddi: Listen, pipsqueak, you don’t give the orders around here. Now unless you want me to haul you out on your ass -! 

Jed: Don’t you - (Jed attempts to stand up and get out of the car)

Abbey: You sit down! And - you! (Abbey climbs out of the car) What the hell do you think is going on here?

Maddi: What’s going on is that you’ve brought in a spy -

Abbey: Are you - dammit, I’ve got two patients in the car, one with a gunshot wound to his quadriceps femoris and one with three shattered metacarpals, and I’ve got some gauze stuffed in there but the road’s too bumpy to stitch, so you are going to get back to your car and get us moving as soon as humanly possible so we can get back to some semblance of civilization where we have adequate sterilization procedures!

Jed: (indistinct) Abbey.

(Trace moves closer to the car.) 

Maddi: McClane, what the hell are you doing?

Trace: I just want to -

Charlie Y: Hey, give them -

Leo: Who is this?

CJ: She’s fine, guys -

(The camera pans to the interior of the van. Jed has his hands on white gauze wrapped around his thigh. Red stains are spreading onto the fabric from around his hands. Donna is speaking indistinctly to Josh, who is clutching his hand, wrapped in gauze. His forearm is mostly stained red.)

Trace: Are you guys alright?

Jed: Who -

Leo: You were in my interrogation. You’re Trace, right?

CJ: She’s fine, guys, she’s from Fort Hadley. 

Josh: (through gritted teeth) Yeah. Peachy.

Harry: Trace -

Trace: They’re fine. It’s fine.

(Indistinct arguing between Maddi and Abbey. Two other Greenden soldiers approach.)

Maddi: Fine! Fine, I won’t haul his ass out just yet! But don’t think you can just gallivant off to Fort Bennett and avoid this. (She points at Leo) You’re riding with us. 

CJ: No way. 

Jed: We’re not -

Maddi: You want me to just leave him in a ditch here?

Sam: I’m going with him. 

Maddi: Uhuh. And why would you want to do that, skippy?

Sam: Oh, I don’t know, to make sure you don’t shoot him in the head?

Maddi: I’ll have you -

(Charlie Young steps between them.)

Charlie Y: Okay! OKAY! 

Maddi: Fine. You can ride with us. You and you - (She points at CJ and Toby) You’re riding with McClane’s gang. I’ll be sending loyal Greenden soldiers to ride with the rest of you. (She points at the rest of the Bennet crew.) Come on, let’s go.

(The Greenden soldiers escort Leo and Sam towards the front of the caravan. Maddi walks past Trace.)

Maddi: Do you ever stop with the damn camera?

Trace: Sorry -


	2. In the Shadow of Two Gunmen

[The following is a transcript of a video recording found in the Burtke records. The original video footage no longer survives]

Archivist: I - all of Trace and Kimber’s complaints are finally starting to make sense. I mean, most of their stuff about how strict and isolated it is - it’s just bullshit. But Maddi? She’s not making smart decisions. She’s not - doing her duty. She wants power because she likes it. Because she likes people under her … thumb -

Look, nothing of what McGarry said about the Burtkes is, strictly speaking, false, and - what Maddi’s doing here, it reminds me of - 

Commander Burtke: Routine inspection!

(She pushes the Archivist towards the desk.)

Archivist: What are you looking for? 

Commander Burtke: I'll know it when I see it! 

====  
6-2025-2  
Clip 106

Trace: Everyone okay back there?

(The camera pans to the backseat, where Harry and Charlie B. are crammed next to CJ and Toby.)

Toby: Great.

Trace: Guess it’s a good thing Adrian didn’t come.

(Kimber looks out the window.)

Trace: Hey, I’ve been thinking -

Harry: That’s dangerous.

Trace: Everyone’s been assuming that Hansen and the sniper were after Maddi, but what if they weren’t?

CJ: You think they were after Leo?

Trace: It makes sense, right?

Harry: It’s not like anything makes sense here.

Trace: Look, he was handing over a fuckton of Burtke secrets -

Harry: If he didn’t know about Greenden, how much can he know?

(Trace turns the camera back to Toby and CJ.)

CJ: Leo hasn’t talked much about it. Commander Valon took him straight to interrogation, and then -

Trace: Yeah.

CJ: He’s kind of been freaking out over Jed and Josh. I mean, we all have -

(Toby snorts. CJ looks at him skeptically.)

Toby: Leo is going into - panicky mother-hen mode. I have been calm and reasoned about all of this … nonsense with guns.

CJ: You nearly put your fist through the car window.

Kimber: DO NOT punch out my car windows!

Toby: I won’t! It wasn’t -

(CJ rolls her eyes)

CJ: Anyway. I think he’s - well, I don’t think we know any more than you do about what happened to him. 

Trace: Okay, but even if he doesn’t know anything major, it doesn’t mean the Burtke’s are going to be excited about him just handing their stuff over. I mean, him defecting or whatever can’t look good for them anyway -

Toby: So you think they tried to assassinate Leo - twice - in the three hours since he’s defected just so they could be the big man of the post-apocalypse? No, no no, that’s definitely what happened, because this is the kind of world we live in now! 

Harry: Don’t you think that seems too much like, I don’t know, the Godfather or something?

Trace: Well, I think they’re more the Alliance.

Harry: No, the Federal Recon-whatevers are definitely the Alliance. Whatever! 

Toby: Look, I don’t really care about - whatever you’re talking about -

Trace: Firefly.

Toby: Again, the not caring. I think we can agree these guys are the bad guys. I mean, even in the post-apocalypse, I was hoping that the fragments of civilization we do have might go so far as to not endorse covert assassination!

CJ: Look - we’re still just assuming the Burtke’s were behind it. I mean, why make it look like they were after Commander Valon?

Trace: To be honest, it might just have been a coincidence. She was with Leo for the interrogation, and when we were leaving -

Harry: It’s certainly made her more paranoid. If she’s fighting with her own commanders -

CJ: It’s thanks to Abbey she hasn’t thrown Leo in a ditch yet...

Trace: What’s her story?

CJ: She is - was - pre-med. She did a lot of volunteering at the hospital. If there’s anyone who can take care of them, it’s her.

Trace: Well Anna’s our resident medical expert at Fort Hadley, I’m sure they’ll do great work together.

Harry: Yeah, at least someone will have fun today.

====  
6-2025-2  
Clip 107

(The camera opens on Fort Hadley. Anna is running down towards the vans.)

Anna: (Shouting back to attendants) Get the stretchers out here! Hurry up! 

Josh: I can walk. 

Donna: Josh - 

Abbey: Jed has a gunshot wound to his quadriceps femoris, and Josh has three shattered metacarpals, clear exits on both of them, but they’ve been -

Anna: Just point me towards the blood. Here, we’ve got you - (Anna and one of the attendants help Jed onto a stretcher)

Leo: Jed!

(The camera pans over to the car that has just pulled up. Leo is being restrained by two Greenden soldiers.)

Abbey: He’s fine, Leo, we’re getting him up to the hospital! 

Jed: (indistinct) 

Charlie: I’ll get him.

(Maddi and Leo are having a shouting match in the background when Charlie runs up and interrupts. The shouting dies off, and the camera pans back to the stretcher. Trace follows Anna and Abbey as they carry Jed up the hill to the medical center, Josh leaning on Donna as the rest of the Fort Bennet crew follows)

Harry: Trace -

Trace: It’s fine -

Dane (offscreen): What’s going on? 

Harry: Conference got cut short. We got shot at.

Dane: I - what?

(Their conversation continues indistinctly as Trace continues into the hospital.)

Anna: Someone get me - yeah, that, and -

Abbey: What do you have for anaesthetic?

Anna: Here? Mostly alcohol.

(Jed laughs)

Anna: Hey, you might not want to film this.

Trace: Right, sorry -

====  
6-2025-2  
Clip 108

Trace: … How’s everyone doing?

Josh: Just peachy.

Abbey: Everyone’s stable.

Anna: Whew, that was more excitement than I expected today.

(Door slams)

Leo: Jed -

(Two Greenden soldiers follow Leo into the room.)

Jed: Hey, Leo.

Abbey: Leo -

Leo: They just let me out of interrogation. I’m sorry - I should have been here. Hey - (Leo moves over to Josh.) How are you doing, kiddo?

Josh: It’s a good thing I don’t actually have to write any AP history essays. (He waves his bandaged hand around. Leo’s smile is pained.)

Abbey: They’re both going to be alright.

Leo: Good. Good. (He looks around at the room, glancing back to the Greenden soldiers.) Well, I’m out on probation, so I can’t do too much without these guys following me around. (He looks at Anna.) You mind if I stay?

(Anna looks around at the gathered Fort Bennet crew.)

Anna: No, the more the merrier.

Leo: Alright. (He sits down between Donna and Charlie, reaching out to ruffle Charlie’s hair.)

Trace: I’m going to go check on the others.

====  
6-2025-2  
Clip 109

(The camera opens on one of the bunk rooms.)

Trace: Hey, I’m back.

(Kimber and Adrian are sitting in a corner.)

 

Adrian: Is everyone okay?

Trace: Yeah. 

Kimber: Maddi’s freaking out.

Harry: To no one’s surprise.

Trace: Yeah. Listen, I’m going to go recharge thi -

====  
6-2025-2  
Clip 110

(The camera is moving towards a group gathered outside one of the Fort Hadley lodges, including Harry, Charlie Brightman, Charlie Young, and Donna)

Charlie B.: Wait - if I’m Charlie, and you’re Charlie… then who’s flying the plane?

(The camera pans to Charlie Young, with a deadpan expression.)

Harry: (offscreen) Yeah, he’s always like this.

(Trace laughs from behind the camera)

Harry: (Looks up, noticing the camera is there) Trace!

(Harry jogs towards her) 

Harry: Can I talk to you for a minute?

Trace: Uh, yeah, sure.

Charlie B: What’s going on?  
(Harry walks away from the lodge before turning around to talk to them. Trace sets the camera down on a fencepost.) 

Harry: Listen, what do you think of McGarry?

(Charlie and Trace look at each other.)

Charlie: I don’t know. I haven’t talked to him at all. And he did work for the Burtkes -

Trace: He left the Burtkes. Look, I’m not saying I want to be best friends with the guy - I saw what he did to Hansen’s arm. But the Burtke’s lied to him. He’s just a scared kid trying to look out for his friends, just like the rest of us. 

Charlie: The rest of us haven’t been getting people shot!

Trace: They were trying to shoot him! It wasn’t his fault. 

Harry: I’ve been wondering about that. 

Trace: What? You don’t think Maddi’s right, that he’s actually a plant -

Charlie: Why not?

Harry: Look, I’m just saying -

Trace: No way. You didn’t see him when he saw his friends. 

Harry: I’m not saying he’s a bad guy. He might honestly think they’d be safer with the Burtkes. He might have been -

Trace: You weren’t there -

Harry: - and it wouldn’t be a bad way to make the defection look legit, going after him with a gun. 

Trace: You don’t think they would have come after him with one of their own people? Why hide it if it’s a fake -

Harry: When they know that whoever does it will get captured?

Trace: Well clearly Hansen didn’t know. 

Charlie: We don’t know what Hansen knew.

Trace: And you’re saying they couldn’t have just put Hansen in one of those jackets -?

Harry: I don’t - I’m just - none of this is simple, alright? We all just need to be careful. Especially since Maddi is totally freaking out -

Trace: Yeah. Yeah, okay. 

(pause)

Harry: You’ll be careful?

Trace: When am I not careful?

(Harry rolls his eyes)

====  
6-2025-2  
Clip 111

(The camera opens on Leo McGarry, sitting outside the makeshift medical center.)

Trace: So, you’re Leo McGarry.

Leo: Yeah. (Pause) Do you - what’s with the camera?

Trace: Historical documentation.

Leo: For Commander Valon?

Trace: I try to remain independent. 

(Leo shrugs) 

Trace: How did you end up with the Burtkes?

Leo: I’ve already been over this with your commander. 

Trace: Consider this more of a personal perspective. Not the military stuff. 

Leo: (sighs) I’ve been in training as a cadet at the Air Force Academy for the past two years. Major Burtke - Major Jackson had been one of my supervisors. I happened to be visiting her family when the virus hit. 

Trace: What do you think of the Burtkes?

Leo: I just deserted their army, what do you think? (Pause) They’re liars. (Leo grits his teeth and looks away.) I thought they were really trying to build something, but they just care about keeping everyone under their thumb.

Trace: Do you think they were the ones who attacked Maddi?

Leo: Yes. 

Trace: What do you think of Greenden? 

Leo: Well, I haven’t been here that long, and I’ve been interrogated twice and my friends have been shot, what do you want me to think?

Trace: That’s fair.

Leo: I’m here because Jed and Abbey are. If they decided that this place was safe enough for the kids, that’s good enough for me. 

Trace: I - can understand that. Anything else you want to record for posterity?

Leo: (sighs) Is there anything to drink around here?

 

====  
6-2025-2  
Clip 111

(Confused shouting. Soldiers are running past.)

Trace: What’s going on?

Kimber: Maddi’s rounding up the refugees.

Trace: What -

(In the background, Anna is speaking to Rachel. Maddi is shouting indistinctly.)

Kimber: I don’t know about the Fort Bennet people.

Trace: I’m going to go check -

(The camera is jostled as Trace runs toward the medical center, turning up the stairs and pushing open the door. Jed and Josh are both propped up on their beds.)

Abbey: What’s going on?

Jed: We heard shouting -

(A gunshot can be heard in the distance. Josh flinches and closes his eyes.)

Trace: Maddi’s rounding up the refugees. I think - It looks like she’s going to make them leave.

(Jed and Abbey both look at Leo.)

Abbey: If Maddi’s going this far -

Jed: She thinks - they were responsible for the shootings? The refugees?

Trace: I don’t know. It doesn’t sound like she trusts anyone right now.

Abbey: (Shakes her head.) It’s not safe here. I knew -

Leo: Guys, you can’t do this for -

Jed: Can you help us get out of here?

Harry: (offscreen) Trace? Trace!

Trace: Harry -

Harry: Are you okay? Maddi just - she just -

Trace: She kicked the refugees out?

(Harry nods, finally looking around the room. Leo is watching him carefully. Harry steadies himself for a moment.)

Harry: … You’re not safe here. Any of you. (He looks at Leo.)

(Leo snorts)

Trace: Can we get them out of here?

Jed: I can walk.

Abbey: Oh no you can’t. 

(Harry hesitates for a moment.)

Harry: If I pull the van around, can you get them down the stairs?

(Abbey nods.)

 

Trace: Yeah.

Leo: You shouldn’t -

Jed: Leo.

(Leo closes his mouth, shakes his head and shrugs.)

Leo: Alright. (He looks up at Trace and Harry) Thank you.

Trace: We were never here.

 

====  
6-2025-2  
Clip 112

(The camera is on in their bunkroom)

Kimber: Did they -

Trace: Yeah.

(Harry enters the room)

Harry: Anna’s gone. 

Trace: Rachel -

Kimber: She’s with Adrian. 

(Trace sits down and sighs. After a moment, she looks up at Harry with a smile.)

Trace: What happened to being careful?

(Harry folds his arms and frowns.)

Harry: Whatever McGarry is - Maddi isn’t making rational decisions right now. She -

Trace: Maybe I should turn off the camera.

(Harry nods)


End file.
